Remembering: Peaches and Plums
by James Oliver Wood
Summary: Harry (slightly OOC) has been feeling moments of deja vu that he can't explain. When eating dinner he happens to remember his past life. Slash briefly implied. Reincarnation story. Short oneshot, it might be turned into a series, depending on reviews.


I just had this idea and so I decided to write it enjoy. **_Italics are paraphrased quotes from the show. I don't own Harry Potter or the Magicians sadly. _**

**What the story is about:**

**Harry (slightly OOC) has been feeling moments of deja vu that he can't explain. When eating dinner he happens to remember his past life. Slash briefly implied. Reincarnation story. Short oneshot, it might be turned into a series depending on reviews.**

**Story begins:**

Harry still couldn't believe it, someone was differentially trying to kill him again. There went his wish for a quiet and normal fourth year, he cursed his horrible luck. Now he was condemned to participation in a tournament that he could care less about and against people older than himself. His friends and housemates had turn their backs on him and even Hermione rarely came about since the announcement last week, spending the majority of her time on a lost cause. Ron's petty jealousy and stupidity knew no bounds and he highly doubt that he would see reason, no matter how much Hermione told him off. Harry wasn't necessarily bothered, after all he had learned at an early age that people couldn't be trusted, you could only trust yourself.

Life was shit, especially his own, Harry thought slowly making his way to his dorms to drop off his books before heading for dinner. Nothing fixed that sex, drugs, not even magic. Harry paused, where the hell did that come from he asked himself. Harry was certain he had never had sex or done drugs, but he would admit it was catchy and also gave him feelings of deja vu.

Shrugging it off he continued to walk, entering the common room he was meet with glares and a sneering Ron. The only ones that seemed to not mind him where Neville and the Weasley twins, Neville was reading up on a herbology book in the corner and likely wouldn't have heard him enter, while the Weasley twins were taking bets. It didn't take a genius to guess what for, of course it would be for the dreaded triwizard tournament. Harry could already foresee that the majority of the bets would be if he survived or not. Not wanting a confrontation with Ron, he quickly made his way upstairs taking the steps two at a time. Dropping of his textbook, he got ready to go down for dinner. Heading for the door he couldn't help but look in the mirror that was located conveniently by the door. Harry had never carried about his appearance, how could he with the "loving" relatives he had been condemned to serve like a dark pure bloods house elf.

Taking in his appearance he admitted to himself that he really needed some work. Hell, his robes were getting to small thanks to growth spurt that he suddenly started having over the summer. His glasses had been broken and fixed far to many times and even he bet that even magic was having a hard time keeping them together. His best feature of course would have to be his eyes that were always covered by his outdated and ill prescribed circular glasses. In contrast to his emerald eyes his hair left much to be desired. It had always been a pain, his aunt had one time shaved him bald because she couldn't stand to look at it. It magically grew back the next day, the starvation and beating he got for it was well worth it in his opinion. His aunts face when she had seen that it had magically grow back the next day was the highlight of his birthday that year.

His hair had always been this style and length as far as he could remember, short hair was a disaster but perhaps some length would make it manageable, harry contemplated. Thinking it over it seemed to be a good idea, quickly taking out his wand from his pocket he gave it a wave. Trying to imagine what length and style he wanted, his thoughts wandering towards his godfathers hair style and instantly his hair grew just above his shoulders. Looking in the mirror he noticed that his hair had grown and had a natural wave to it. Running his hands through his hair he couldn't be happier, it looked much better and was actually manageable for once. Taking another look in the mirror, he last minutely decided to forgo his glasses, they weren't the right prescription anyway and his eyesight wasn't as bad as people thought. His aunt forced him to wear them, at the time it hadn't made any sense. Now that he knew that he had his mother's eyes the pieces were slowly coming together. Pleased with his changes he exited his dorm and made his way down the staircase.

What would his dorm mates think? Harry hadn't considered their reaction, for once he decided that they could just go screw themselves. Like he needed their permission to change. With a swift nodded he entered the common room to find it empty. Had he really been in his dorm for so long? It appeared that he had, walking to the dining hall he quickly blended in with the crowd of students and sat down near Neville. It seemed that with his change in appearance his doormates had yet to recognised him.

"I'm sorry, I don't think we have meet?" Harry turned his head to address Neville who didn't seem to recognise him and for that reason was trying to introduce himself. "Harry!?"

"Hello Neville, pleasant evening isn't it." Harry graced Neville with a bemused smile. Resulting with Neville stuttering and blushing embarrassedly for not recognizing him.

Whispers started down the table, "That's Potter?" "No way that Potter." "He's not wearing his glasses!" "Look at his hair." It didn't take long for th gossip to get to Ron and Hermione who were only a two tables length down from them.

"What the fame isn't enough for you," Ron angrily spat at Harry from his seat which Harry ignored and instead filled his plate. "Don't ignore me you ponce, you look like a girl." His last words resulted in glares from the girls around him that clearly took offence on his behalf. And Hermione gave him a head slap for being an ass.

"Ron's being a prat Harry, best to just keep ignoring him. You look great." Hermione said, moving from her seat near Ron and sliding into the seat next to him. Ron glared, clearly being upset that Hermione had temporarily abandoned him. It was a quiet meal before long the main course was over and dessert filled the table.

"Oh look a new dessert." Hermione reached over to the mixed fruit dish, scoping out some into both his plate and her own without asking if he wanted any. Harry sighed to himself, looking at the dessert he couldn't tell exactly what fruit it was. Resigning himself to trying the mysterious dessert. Taking a tentative bit, an explosion of flavour and the earlier days sense of deja vu returned. With just that one bite it felt as though a damn had been broken; memories, smells, "feelings, and thoughts that had never had in this life came to the forefront. It took a few moments for his brain to process everything.

"Harry, are you alright your crying?" Hermione and Neville both asked visually alarmed. Harry refocused on reality, realising that he was crying in public.

"Q, peaches and plums." Harry replied.

"What?" Neville questioned.

"Half a decade, it's a proof of concept like that… it's Peaches and Plums."

"Harry, we don't understand." Hermione replied concerned.

"The dessert it's peaches and plum, it made me remember something from long ago. I need to go. It all goes back to it, back to Q." Harry said, quickly getting up and briskly walking out the dining hall.

Hermione and Neville watched him leave, wondering what had just happened.

**_Right now this is a one shot, but might become more depending on reviews._**


End file.
